Something Bad Is Happening in DC
by hyperprepsam
Summary: As a senior at a Marine Fine Arts boarding school prepares for her final performance of Wicked, she is shocked to find that her father, a sub captain, has been abducted. The team takes her into protective custody while they search for her missing father.
1. Teaser

**A/N: I realize this is short. It's 2:30 in the morning. I'm tired, but I wanted to start this before I went to bed. I actually have this one planned. I know what's going to happen, so I should be somewhat quick on updates. Hopefully.**

**P.S. I don't own NCIS, I wish I did. Or Wicked either… :(**

* * *

Coastline Academy was like any other off-base Marine boarding school, except that it was a Fine Arts school. The entire campus was in an uproar; tonight was the closing night of the musical. It was tradition that family either tuned into a video feed or came to the last night's performance.

Lilian Reganold sat in the dressing room she shared with her co-stars Sabrina Welch and Vanessa Greyson, who were finished putting on their costumes. Lily, a senior who played Elphaba Thropp, ran through the end of the song Defying Gravity.

"Ooh, Elphie that was off," giggled Sabrina, a junior, already in her character Galinda.

Lily stuck her tongue out. "Not all of us have 'perfect pitch,'" she said, making air quotes when she said perfect pitch. "Remember, this is Elphaba's musical, I'm the star. Not you," she said in a sarcastically joking manner.

Vanessa shook her head. She was used to these two fighting every night; it was their way of getting into character for the first scene. She did a few jumping jacks and jogged in place for a few seconds. "I hate sitting in that stupid chair for nearly two and a half hours," she sighed.

Suddenly a voice called over the loudspeaker, "Mike packs on. Mike check Elphie."

"Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat," sang Lily into her mike.

"Good. Mike check Galinda," announced the speaker.

"Popular, you're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh!" sang Sabrina, her blonde curls bouncing.

Lily checked her mike to make sure it wasn't hot. "Just because you're Galinda doesn't mean you're Kristin Chenoweth," she replied while Vanessa, who played Nessarose, did her mike check.

The girls continued to get ready as the boys and other roles went through their mike checks. Finally the speaker said, "Coastline Cast of Wicked, this is closing night. Let's make this the best performance ever! Remember, for you juniors and seniors, Julliard has scouts in the audience. Break-a-leg people. 10 minutes till show, 5 minutes till places."

Lily shivered with excitement. She was in Wicked, her favorite musical, and her dad, a captain on a naval submarine, would be there to see her!


	2. Tormentor

**A/N: So I bet those of you out there who aren't familiar with theatre terms don't get the significance behind the chapter titles so far. The first one and a half curtains in a theatre system, besides the grand, are almost always called the Teaser and the Tormentor. The Teaser can't be closed, it is on a vertical track; it's used to differentiate the height of the stage. The Tormentor, on the other hand, can't be raised or lowered. It is only on a horizontal track. The legs and the Mid-travelers are on both horizontal and vertical tracks, and that's why they can be both raised and lowered, and opened and closed.**

* * *

Lily peeked her head from behind the canvas guard wall that stood between the audience and the tunnel entrance to the stage right steps. She stood on the tips of her toes, trying to see the audience without letting them see her tell-tale green makeup. She scanned through the audience.

There! Fifth row of the middle section, in the middle seat sat her father. There was about a 5x5 section of open seats around him, most parents hadn't arrived yet. Slowly, other audience members filtered through to fill the empty seats. Lily stood there, watching the father she only got to see a few times a year, for a few minutes before Sabrina came down the tunnel stairs behind her.

"Is he here? Did your dad actually keep his promise?" she asked eagerly. Lily smiled; her dad was always making promises that hardly ever came true. It wasn't his fault. He was one of the most respected Captains in the entire NAVY. If they need him, he had to go. Even if that meant missing his daughter's Sweet 16 or her first date. It didn't help that her father was testing a new technologically advanced sub. It was more of an automated system, and it was programmed to follow his DNA and Voice commands. Of course, there was still a large crew. Only some of the systems could be automated, all others were still in manual control.

The intercom announced that it was time for places and Sabrina pulled Lily away from her observation point. The show started moments later and the two and a half hour plus show seemed to last only thirty minutes in Lily's eyes. But it was the end. There was no doubt about that. She smiled as the last cord of the Finale echoed. The cast went through their normal bow cycle. Lily first, followed by Sabrina, then Vanessa, James Michaels and Carter Smith and so on. After the cast was done, Lily, James, Carter, Olivia Martins and Leslie Williams, the only seniors on cast, stepped forward. They each had an individual bow as their names, their characters names, and the college they chose was announced.

Lily went up when she was called, silently chanting, "Did I shine my shoes today?" She bowed and thought, "Yes, I shined my shoes today." But, instead of looking at her feet, she stared out at the audience. Bent over, the overhead lights didn't block her view of the crowd, giving her a standing Ovation, the highest praise an actor can get. But her eyes were searching for only one person. She saw him, right where he was supposed to be, but something was wrong. The man flashed something, it reflected light but Lily could still make out the gun. She raised her head again, allowing the lights to block her view once more.

The cast split and exited the side steps, through the aisles and out into the lobby. Lily craned her neck searching for her dad in between giving James, who played Fiyero, Carter, who played the Wizard, Vanessa and Sabrina compliments on their performances. Lily didn't escape without her share of compliments either though. Everywhere she turned people were showering her with praise. Normally she would be all over this, after all, the crowds' reaction is the one of reasons a lot of people do theatre, and Lily was no exception. But her mind was somewhere else at the moment.

Then she saw him, on the other side of the Performing Arts Center. He was leaving, but it didn't look like it was willingly. The man's left hand was gripped tightly on her father's left shoulder, while the man's other hand was in his jacket pocket, which was bulging in a way that screamed that he was hiding a gun. Lily started to make her way through the crowd. But the theatre had been packed. A full house even. That meant that there were over 1,500 people in the room. She pushed her way through, but the people who were there to compliment her, were just causing more trouble. "Dad," she yelled. He didn't respond. "Dad! Daddy, please!" she screamed.

He turned and, looking over his shoulder he blew her a kiss and gave her the "I love you" sign. He winked twice and lowered his hand. Lily knew the procedure. She watched as he signed, "SOS NCIS." It took all of her self-control not to sink to the ground. Her dad just went through the exact motions they had discussed a month ago when he took the job as the Captain aboard the test sub. It was the sign that he, and she, was in trouble. Her father signing NCIS clarified her worst fears. He was being abducted, why else would she need to call the Naval Criminal Investigative Service? And there was a very good possibility that whoever it was would come after her next.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I guess I should've mentioned. The "Did I shine my shoes today? Yes, I shined my shoes today is a trick that Middle School and Jr. High School teachers use to keep the cast together during the company bow.**

**Oh, and, I sadly do not own Wicked or NCIS. *tear***


End file.
